I'm taking back control
by Psychowriter14
Summary: (Originally from the 321 Penguins! forum.) It's me! Purplepsycho14/Psychowriter14! Just read this :) Rated for mentioning of murder, blood and Psychological torture.


(What cause have I to feel glad, I've built my life on causing Pain...~)

The Blonde stared down from the platform he was on. A little over 100 different people stood there either crying, screaming in fear or anger, or praying for God to save them. Some of them had given up and accepted the fact that nothing was going to save them.

He was used to this sight, and it used to not bother him. But now... he can barely look at this sight.

(I don't know those eyes I see in the blood-stained chrome~...)

He stared into one of the machines gears, which had only a bit of the life-giving essence.

He couldn't recognize himself anymore.

(Now everything that I have and everything I know had been thrown away~…)

At 16, he had no idea what he'd given up for this position, and now 5 years later...

(And with time I've come to find this Isn't my home~…)

This wasn't were he belonged.

(I've stirred the fire, seen more pain than you could know~...)

He'd seen so much that had happened. He was the one (along with others) who murdered countless people, and for what?! To make the Auroras in the galaxy?!

(The tears of the broken, have washed away my soul~…)

And yet... when he was younger, the screams and tears didn't bother him.

This postion had torn away his soul.

He had enough.

(Pushed by desire, to change the way my stream will flow~)

The blonde made his way towads the lever that activated the wretched machine.

(Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control~…)

His hand grabbed the lever.

(I try my best to block out screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams~…)

He would finally be able to sleep at night without the screams waking him.

(Please break my shackles, I want it to stop!~)

But he couldn't do it.

The blonde took his hand off the lever and walked away.

He wanted to punch himself for not pulling the lever.

Then again, if he did, it would mean game over for him, and because the other scientists didn't seem to care. that would mean nobody would win.

-

Another day means more death on his head.

(I man these wretched machines, day in, day out. the grinding wears on my brain~…)

For once, he hated machines. especially these ones.

Because their only purpose was to kill.

(Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality~…)

He could feel himself going insane from this.

That is, if he hadn't already gone insane.

(But life is not what it seems, should I take a chance on freedom and throw it all down the drain?~)

He didn't want this any more. He wanted freedom. This wasn't a factory...

(I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away~…)

This was a prison.

(I've Stirred the fire, seen more pain than you could know~, the tears of the broken, have washed away my soul~…)

He had to get out of here.

(Pushed by desire, to change the way my stream will flow~, Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control~…)

He was going to take back control of his life, and this time...

He wasn't letting anything get in his way.

(I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams~…)

The blonde cautiously walked over to the lever, grabbed it, and cringed as he pulled it down.

(Please break my shackles, I want it to stop!~)

The sirens blared as the wretched machine stopped.

"Stop him!"

The blond ran for it, tearing off his labcoat in the process.

Things looked good until he was cornered on one of the bridges above the machine.

They were getting closer, and the blonde was panicking.

One of the other workers lunged.

And the blonde snapped.

(I've stirred the fire~…)

The blonde whipped out a pocketknife and stabbed the worker in the chest.

(Seen more pain than you could know~…)

With his instinct to Survive/Kill, the blonde hurled the injured worker into the workers in front of him.

(The tears of the broken, have washed away my soul~. Pushed by desire, to change the way my stream will flow~…)

The three workers slammed into the ground below. With his path clear, the blonde ran towards the exit.

(Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control~…)

Hijacking the smallest spaceship wasn't too hard, but crashlanding in order to fake your death is,

(I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do~. I break those around me, those spared are very few~…)

The blonde heard voices above him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Does it look like he's okay?!"

"...Hello?..."

(But the bright sun is burning, and the sky shines ever blue~…)

The three helped the blonde to stand.

"Th-Thank you..."

"No problem! What are friends for?"

"F-Friends?..."

"Of course! I'm Midgel."

"I'm Zidgel, and that's... Kevin."

"Hello!"

(Friendships surround me, I'm becoming a part of you~…)

And for the first time in years, Fidgel smiled.

(I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams~, Please break my shackles, I want it to stop!~)

The End.


End file.
